Gaia
Gaia is a female Mudwing and was originally going to be a protagonist in the fanfiction "Taking to the Skies," which unfortunately was never made. She also makes an appearance in "Wings of Fire: The Four Flames Saga." She was originally FourFlames' OC and cannot be used without her owner's permission. Description Gaia is a brown Mudwing with amber underscales. Her eyes are an aqua blue. She is a bigwings. Gaia is extremely caring and fiercely loyal. She is also extremely clever. She is usually very happy and values peace. She often is seen as a leader, although not extremely like so, as she is more of a follower, but is sometimes a little bossy, though she doesn't intend to be. Sometimes she acts before she thinks. And she is shown to be extremely sappy towards dragonets and eggs. Powers Gaia can hold her breath for up to an hour, breathe fire if she is warm enough, blend into mud, and is an exceptional fighter. Relationships STALACICLE: She didn't really care about Stalacicle's egg as much as her friend Firn did, but she cared for him because she knew that it was what her friend would have wanted, and she promised not to be mean to him. She became his foster mother after finding out he was alive and had hatched from the Flames' secret bunker. FIRN(DECEASED): Gaia loved her sneaky, amazingly smart Icewing friend, however talkative she was. She looked up to her as an awesome friend, and when she was killed, she was devastated. STRIGIFORMES: Gaia was constantly irritated by his snobbiness and scientific arrogance but she really liked him as a friend and knew he was a wonderful dragon deep down inside, capable of great things. STORMCROSSING(DECEASED): She was very appreciative of her Skywing friend. She was so kind and devoted and headstrong, and no matter what she did it was always heroic. Gaia always wanted to be just like her. SKYBOUNTY: Gaia loved to hear Skybounty's creative, mystical legends to explain things that no dragon knew about. Skybounty was an excellent friend who was always there to add an eccentric element to the group and would come to the aid of her friends if they needed it. ALCHEMIST: Gaia absolutely adored Alchemist's owls and she was very fond of the dragon himself. Although scientific and extremely smart and logical, he was not snobby like Strigi and was very hearty, enjoying life to the fullest. She wasn't quite sure how he got along with his mate about the topic of science but all she knew is that they loved each other and that Alchemist was a great friend. FENNEC: Gaia appreciated Fennec, although the Sandwing often went commando on everyone else and had to report to her duties in the Sand Kingdom. Because of Fennec's straightforward, pushing attitude and commitments elsewhere, Gaia didn't see her much and couldn't count on her. THRASHER: Gaia didn't like Thrasher much. He was brutal and a bit rude, although he cared about his mate and about making sure his group of friends was okay. He didn't communicate well, either. Quotes "Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" "Alright, alright, I'll get out of your way." "Your egg? Uh, right! Your egg!" Trivia *She was originally named Conglomerate but that would be weird XD *Her color scheme is that of Clay's Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Status (BigWing) Category:Characters Category:Content (FourFlames)